dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Relics of Inferno
Various relics can be found throughout the nine circles. Once found, they can be equipped to Dante and offer various effects to augment his combat ability. Initially you can only equip two relics, but progressing up the holy and unholy paths unlocks additional relic slots. Equipped Relics can also level up as Dante gathers souls, increasing the effect they provide. Relic List and Effects 'LIMBO:' Death Blade -'' "Used by the Reaper of Souls"'' Requires Unholy Level 1 to equip. Increases the damage of all Scythe attacks and abilities. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 20% Charon's Oar - "Eternally wet from the River Acheron" Requires Holy Level 3 to equip. Absolving enemies and the damned grants additional Holy experience. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 20%, Lvl 3: 30% Eyes of St. Lucia - "From the Patron Saint of the Blind" Dante has a chance to deflect an incoming attack negating the damage and pushing the enemy away. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 20%, Lvl 3: 30% Lord's Blessing - "The Divine Power of the Heavenly Father" Requires Holy Level 1 to equip. Increases the damage of all Cross attacks and abilities. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2:15%, Lvl 3: 20% Saladin's Mercy- "His chivalry will never be forgotten" Requires Holy Level 4 to equip. A successful absolvation grants the player more health. Lvl 1: 5%, Lvl 2: 10%, Lvl 3: 15% Tail of Minos- "Once coiled around the Judge of the Dead" Requires Unholy Level 3 to equip. Punishing enemies and the damned grants additional Unholy experience. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 20%, Lvl 3 30% Obtained upon the defeat of King Minos. 'LUST:' Francesca's Book- "WIthin its pages she recorded every sensual detail of her affair" Requires Unholy Level 3 to equip. For every 50 kills with the Scythe, Dante will gain additional Unholy experience. Lvl 1: 100 EXP, Lvl 2: 150 EXP, Lvl 3: 250 EXP Filippo's Rage- "Torn to pieces for his unquenchable fury" Requires Unholy Level 5 to equip. Dante can block previously unblockable Demon attacks. Lvl 2: Dante will auto-counter the attacks, Lvl 3: Increases damage return Tristan's Desire- "The curse of a potent love potion" Increases the damage of all Magic attacks. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 20% Arrow of Paris- "The bane of Achilles" Requires Unholy Level 1 to equip. Grab attack damage increased. Lvl 1: 25%, Lvl 2: 50%, Lvl 3: 100% Antony's Standard- "Used to take his own life" Increases the rate at which Dante stores Redemption energy. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 20%, Lvl 3: 30% Obtained upon the defeat of Marc Antony. 'GLUTTONY:' Rain of Gluttony- "Accosts the miserable gluttons" Requires Holy Level 3 to equip. Absolvations stun surrounding enemies. Lvl 1: 5 seconds, Lvl 2: 10 seconds, Lvl 3: 15 seconds Azrael's Apprentice- "Assistant to the Angel of Death" Requires Unholy Level 1 to equip. Any successful block on an enemy has a chance to stun the enemy. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 25% Obtained upon the defeat of Cerberus. Ciacco's Bile- "He will never be purged of his sins" Requires Holy Level 5 to equip. Grants Dante persistent mana regeneration. Leveling up this relic will increase speed of mana regeneration 'GREED:' Crown of Carthage- "Queen Dido's crown before she took her own life" Requires Holy Level 5 to equip. Dante is protected from ranged enemy attack damage by an additional percentage. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 20% Octavian's Gold- ''"A gilded pendant, worthy of an emperor"'' Requires Holy Level 3 to equip. Grants the ability to perform an automatic Special Recovery attack whenever Dante is knocked down. Demon's Wing''- "Without flight, it's just a hideous wretch" '' Requires Unholy Level 5 to equip. Dante's aerial attack damage is increased. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 20% Wasted Gold- "'Eternally squandered in hell" Every successful attack increases the Redemption fill rate. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 20%, Lvl 3: 30% Coin of Plutus- "The Treasure of the God of Wealth" Increases the combo window that allows Dante to acquire Style Points and increment the Hit Counter. Lvl 1: 1 second, Lvl 2: 2 seconds, Lvl 3: 3 seconds Eye of Alighiero- "Your father's necklace will protect you" Requires Holy Level 3 to equip. Dante is able to absorb a certain amount of damage when attacked. Leveling up this Relic increases the damage Dante can absorb. Obtained upon the defeat of Alighiero Hoarder's Purse- "For hiding away worthless riches" Requires Unholy Level 3 to equip. Increases the time window for a counter attack to be executed. Lvl 1: 30%, Lvl 2: 60%, Lvl 3: 90% 'ANGER:' Medusa's Call- "As terrifying as her ghastly appearance" Requires Holy Level 5 to equip. Dante's ranged attack and projectile damage is increased. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 20% Guiding Flame- "Provides hope in a world of darkness" Requires Holy Level 5 to equip. Dante is immune to excrement attacks such as the Glutton’s ranged attacks. 'HERESY:' Rage of Farinata- "As hot as his fiery tomb" All fountains are immediately broken upon use. Calvacanti's Blade- "An Atheist's Weapon" Turns evade into an attack, knocking enemies back and dealing a small amount of damage. Seal of Epicurus- "The mark of a great philospher" Requires Unholy Level 1 to equip. Chance to perform a Critical Strike on any attack is increased. Damage increases by 15% and enemies are knocked down when a Critical Strike is landed. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 20% Frederick's Ring- "The Emperor wore this even upon being excommunicated" Requires Holy Level 5 to equip. When Dante’s low on health there is a chance to execute Divine Intervention, which both stuns enemies and heals Dante. Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 15%, Lvl 3: 20% 'VIOLENCE:' Shoe of Nessus- "A trophy from the Centaur's defeat" Requires Unholy Level 5 to equip. All of Dante’s Light Scythe attacks can no longer be evaded by enemies. Attila's Armor-''"The armor of the Sourge of God"'' Dante's attacks will not be interrupted if an enemy blocks them. Memory of Acre- "The wisdom of the ancients guide you" Requires Holy Level 5 to equip. Dante can no longer be interrupted while executing Cross attacks. Francesco's Forgiveness- "A symbol of your brother-in-arms" Dante is protected from all enemy damage. Lvl 1: 5%, Lvl 2: 10%, Lvl 3: 15 Obtained upon the defeat of Francesco. Category:Weapons